


Ratways

by Deadtrash (ecm)



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Gen, Thieves Guild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecm/pseuds/Deadtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This follows Delvin and Vex and their relationship before/during/and after the Thieves Guild questline... loosely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Honrich

I'm a pretty nasty person, but sometimes the Ratway gets so moldy that I need to get out of the filth.The advantage of living in Riften is probably the weather.It is always nice outside, it doesn't rain a lot, and the water is always warm enough to wade in.Sapphire and I used to go and bathe out in the lake together, but recently her clients have been reluctant to give her her cut of the funds, so these last few weeks I have gone out by myself.I don't have much to worry about.I'm good at sneaking, and if any man gets near me I can castrate him before he has the chance to woo me.  

 

The sunset was beautiful that night on the walk around Lake Honrich.There is a secluded little tributary on the southern side of the lake that I bathe in.I carelessly kicked off my shoes, which landed on the dirt ground with a soft thump.Removing my armor took time, there were snaps and belt buckles everywhere which made dressing and undressing the biggest hassle of my day.I somewhat neatly placed my vest and leather pauldrons next to my boots.Loosening the strings on my trousers, I let them fall to my ankles.A crisp and cool breeze flew by which made the hair stick up on my back and chest.Slowly, I walked into the water.Once I was shoulder deep in the water, I closed my eyes and savored the feeling of my toes in the muddy lake floor.Birds chirped and rabbits pounced in the nearby grass.My chest rose as I took in a deep breath and I dove down into the water.Under the water I rubbed my arms and legs.I stayed underwater for as long as my lungs could take it.Small fish and seaweed brushed against my bare body.The minnows had smooth scales that sent shivers down my back when they swam against my breasts and the seaweed tangled around my toes and ankles.I floated up to the surface, taking in a big breath of air.Using an old piece of cloth, I scrubbed my arms until they were red.I stood waist deep in the lake until the water went eerily still.Secunda and Masser were visible that night, and the aurora in the sky was like ribbons of colors.The only noise was the light breeze and a lone nirnroot chiming in the distance.

 

A crack behind me caught my attention.Immediately I turned.The leaves on the bushes danced in the light breeze, but I wasn't a fool.Not bothering to cover up, I slowly walked out of the lake.The moonlight reflected off the water on my shoulders and breasts.I scanned around the bushes and trees when I made eye contact with the last person in the world I wanted to see.

 

Delvin.Mallory.

 

Before he could get up and run, I was already holding him up in the air by his vest.

 

"So you thought you could sneak a peek, huh?"  

 

"I swear this is not what it looks like!" Delvin grabbed my hands and tried to break free

 

"Are you really going to pull that crap on me, Delvin?I saw you watching me behind that bush!"

 

Delvin's eyes darted from my eyes to my chest to my groin.  

 

"Just let me down and I can explain!"I could see the nervousness in his eyes.

 

"You don't need to explain anything!" I shouted as I lowered him to the ground.He turned away from me and looked down at the mossy grass.I was still pissed off.With one clean swing of my leg I kicked him right in the skull.He stumbled down onto the ground and sighed, "I guess I deserved that one, love."

 

I turned around and slipped my vest and trousers on.Picking up my boots and pauldrons, I made way to the flagon, ignoring every attempt Delvin made to apologize.  

 

\--

 

Delvin woke the next day and sat down in his usual seat in the Flagon.He opened the note I left him with excitement.I stood leaning against the crates with my eyes fixated on his.Eventually, he placed the yellowed piece of paper down and shot me a quick glance before turning to the pile of contracts on his table.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I assume you know that the note Vex gives Delvin was "A Warning", here is a picture of the noteh ttp://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130120202321/elderscrolls/images/4/4e/A_warning.png


	2. Goldenglow

"I've got a contract for you and Delvin.  You two are our best thieves and i need you to set aside your differences for just one day so we can get this done, got it?"  Mercer said as he handed me the envelope.  

 

"I'm sure we can do that.  Vex, dear, what do you think?"  Delvin said in his usual sly voice as he snuck me a smile.

 

I rolled my eyes.  "Depends on how much gold you're going to give me and it'll take a lot to get me to work with this bastard."  

 

"Enough of this just go and get what we need from Goldenglow and come back in one piece."  Mercer left the room 

 

I handed Delvin the contract.  "Lets get this over with."

 

\--

 

 

We approached the bridge to Goldenglow Estate.The walk to the estate was short and sweet, but Delvins endless attempts to woo me made the short walk feel like hours.  

 

"So whaddya say love?Can you see a pretty girl like yourself with an old codger like me?"Delvin said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

 

"Ugh… Gods Delvin do you ever stop?The answer is and always will be no."

 

"Whatever you say love.I hope you can change your mind one day."Delvin replied as he gave me a wink.I rolled my eyes and shook his arm away.He was an annoying son of a bitch but he was a good thief.

 

"Put your flirting aside and follow me.There's a sewer under the estate that we can use to sneak into the building.Just watch your back, apparently the mercenaries on the island are rough."

 

We quietly moved around the edge of the estate to the sewer.Delvin lifted the grate and climbed down the ladder.

 

"Its not that far down, watch your back though, I c'n hear the skeevers crawlin' around this place."His voice echoed. 

 

I stepped down the ladder.Delvin picked the old lantern up off the ground and lit it, filling the sewer with a dim light.Water was dripping from the ceiling off of the stalactites and pouring down the stone walls.Puddles of dirty water laced with lamp oil were scattered about the hallways.I could hear the skeevers scamper through the sewer, scratching their claws against the large blocks of stone.Delvin took his dagger out of his boot and readied it.He took a few steps forward and then abruptly stopped

 

"Tripwires, watch out" he glanced back at me and pointed at the thin wires on the ground

 

We slipped by the pressure plates and trip wires with ease, it was difficult to fool us.The skeevers were nasty but easy to kill.Once we reached the exit to the sewer, I counted my lock picks and lifted the sewer grate to check around.

 

"Quick, no one is around.We can pick the lock to the Estate and swipe the loot in no time" I whispered to Delvin.We stepped out of the sewer and pressed out backs against the wall to the Estate.

 

"Well hurry then, I can hear the mercenaries talking around the corner.You go pick the lock and I'll keep watch."

 

Isnuck to the door.I took out one of my lock picks and my knife and carefully stabbed them into the keyhole.I began fooling around with the lock and lining the tumblers up.  

 

"Can't you hurry up and unlock the door?If we take any longer we'll be caught!"He frantically whispered.

 

"I'm trying ok!" I spat back

 

Just as the tumblers lined up and I heard the door click, I felt a sharp pain in my side. 

 

"Agh!" I gasped in pain and dropped the lock pick and knife onto the ground.I covered my mouth with my hand and fell down against the muddy grass.Some blood pooled in my hand and dripped down my wrist.One of the mercenaries had shot me with an arrow just below my ribcage, piercing me through my armor.  

 

"Vex!" Delvin shouted as he ran at full speed towards me.My vision was going blurry and I could hardly support myself.He helped me sit upright and shook my head 

 

"We… Have… to ….. continue… contract…" I coughed.Some bloody saliva dripped down my chin.

 

"You were just shot.I'm not lettin' you go on like this"

 

"Let me go!"

 

"No.We need to leave now."Delvin harshly replied.He dragged my body towards the sewer and lifted the grate.Two mercenaries were running towards us with their weapons readied.I was too distracted by the pain in my side to notice everything that was happening around me.One moment I was on the muddy ground leaning against Delvin, the next I was over his shoulder being carried down a moldy ladder to the dark sewer.I don't know what Delvin did to the sewer grate, but he assured me that we were safe down in the sewer.He propped me up against the wet wall and kneeled down on one knee to check my face,

 

"Vex, c'mon, open your eyes"Delvin was genuinely concerned.I always thought the bastard was flirting with me to get on my nerves but I guess that somewhere down in his dry and dusty heart he meant what he said before.I slowly opened my eyes and looked down at the wound in my side.I could feel the blood puddling inside my armor.Hesitantly, I grabbed the arrow in my side.Orcish.Those arrows hurt like a bitch.  

 

"We need to get back to the guild."He picked me up off of the ground and I sighed in pain.The air in the sewer was musty and wet, making it hard to breathe.As Delvin continued to walk, I rested my head against his arm and passed out.

 

\---

 

"So you didn't get into the safe." Mercer said in a calm voice

 

"The mercenaries got us before we could get into the buildin'.Vex picked the lock but they shot 'er from the watch platform.You should thank me at least, I saved the life of our best lock pick in the guild."Delvin spoke softly but his voice still echoed in the cistern.

 

"Alright then.You two stay here, I can't afford to loose you guys so I'm not sending you back to Goldenglow.I'll find that new lump Brynjolf dug up and send them up to the estate.You can turn in now."Mercers voice was scratchy.He returned to his logbook.

 

Delvin glanced at me again.It was late at night and no moonlight was shining into the cistern.The dim candlelight danced against the wet stones on the walls, reflecting against the water and creating patterns on the damp floor.Rune and Brynjolf's voices echoed as they spoke and the repetitive sound of Niruin shooting arrows at the practice dummies rang in my head.The quiet atmosphere soothed me to sleep that night and I was able to forget about the pain in my abdomen for the night.I guess I have Delvin to thank for getting me out of there alive. 

 

 

 


	3. Lockpicks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit of fluff. I'm trying to follow the thieves guild questline but im not ready to go into some big things just yet.

A loud slam woke me up.I jolted up in bed, the pain was unbearable.Every candle in the cistern was doused.  

 

The safe.Someone was at the safe.  

 

My vision was blurry, but I could see he silhouette of the man through my watery eyes.Suddenly, I was out.

 

\--

 

"Eat some 'ov this, you need your strength"

 

Delvin passed me a plate of old venison.I reluctantly took a piece with my hands and chewed on it.I spat out the tough pieces and grabbed onto my mug of stale ale.  

 

"Do we have to sit next to each other?" I said before gulping down some of the flat ale.Some ale rolled down my arm to my elbow.

 

"No, but I thought I could sit here for the day."He reached into his vest pocket, "By the way, you dropped this at Goldenglow" 

 

Just the mere mention of Goldenglow sent shivers down my spine.The arrow that hit me was tainted with a weak poison and took longer to heal.In the time I spend lying down high out of my mind on healing potions Brynjolf's new little recruit had gotten the loot from Goldenglow, poisoned some general in Whiterun hold, and even got some recognition from Maven.  

 

Delvin handed me a couple of lockpicks.Why was he giving these to me? I have hundreds of my own.

 

"Uh… Thank you?" I replied, taking the picks and tossing them onto the table like they were nothing.Delvin stared at the picks for a while before sighing and putting his feet up on the table.  

 

I finished my food.The pain in my gut made it hard to swallow.Delvin noticed and handed me his soup.  

 

 


	4. Vaults

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally got around to writing another chapter and I have more of an idea of what is going to happen in this fic. Sorry for the literall 2+ month long wait. 
> 
> I stopped it at chapter 4... sorry guys! I thought it would be longer but I just ran out of story, although I think it could end here. Sometime in the future I will write more Delvin/Vex in the future considering its one of my favorite ships in Elder Scrolls.

 

It felt nice to be back on my feet.Tonilia gave me some strong healing potions and before I knew it I was picking locks again.Of course being back meant that I also had to put up with Delvin again.Just like old times.

 

Still, something strange is happening and I'm very concerned for the Guild.Between what I saw a few nights ago in the cistern and these strange missions Brynjolf's new friend has been going on with Mercer.Come to think of it, I haven't seen Mercer in quite some time.

 

Delvin burst into the Flagon and mumbled something to Dirge who then quickly went to his usual post.He turned to me and motioned for me to follow.

 

"Stand over there, it's about to get ugly."

 

The door to the Flagon opened and Brynjolf's new thief strode in.Following them was the last person I thought I would ever see in my life: Karliah.

 

"You better have a damn good reason to be here with that murderer."Brynjolf's voice boomed.

 

"Please, we have to talk, I have proof, you all have been mislead!"Karliah said, her speaking voice a mere whisper

 

"No tricks, Karliah or I'll cut you down where you stand!"Brynjolf replied, Sapphire readied her weapon next to me and I instinctively did so as well

 

"I have Gallus's journal.I think you'll find it's contents… rather disturbing."At the mention of Gallus she became uncomftorable.

 

"Let me see."She handed the leather bound journal to Brynjolf and he snatched it away.Turning through the pages his face went from angry to angrier.

 

"No, it… can't be."

 

Karliah nodded

 

"This can't be true, I've known Mercer too long…"Brynjolf closed the journal and gave it back to Karliah and began to rub his temples.  

 

"It's true, Brynjolf.Every word.Mercer's been stealing from the Guild for years, right under your noses."

 

Stealing?How could this be possible.My thoughts went back to that night when I was awakened by those strange noises in the Cistern but was too out of it to do anything.  

 

"There's only one way to find out if what the lass says is true.Delvin, I'll need you to open the Vault."

 

Delvin went in first.Brynjolf and Karliah followed.I tailed behind.The Cistern was completely empty.

 

"Wait just a blessed moment, Bryn.What's in that book?What did it say?"Delvin said 

 

"It says Mercer's been stealing from our vault for years.Gallus was looking into it before he was murdered."  

 

My blood was boiling.There was no way Mercer would be getting out of this ordeal alive, at least not with me around.Karliah's purple eyes met with mine.Delvin stared towards me and then back to Brynjolf.  

 

"How can Mercer open up a vault that needs two keys?It's impossible.Could he pick his way in?"Delvin blurted

 

"That door has the best puzzle locks money can buy."I spat back"There is no way it can be picked open."I remember when we first got that vault, we spent thousands of gold and had two different locksmiths forge the puzzle.No one in the guild could pick the lock, not even me.

 

Just then Karliah's whispy voice broke the silence, "He didn't need to pick the lock."

 

"What is she on about?"Delvin turned towards Brynjolf.

 

"Use your key to open the vault, Delvin.We'll open it up and find out the truth."  

 

Delvin searched through his breast pocket for the key, a big old brass skeleton key I only ever saw once before.He put it into the first keyhole and turned the key.The tumblers were so huge they could be heard shifting from the outside.

 

Delvin turned to Brynjolf and motioned towards the lock.Brynjolf pulled out his key to the lock and opened the vault door.One by one, we all stepped into the vault.

 

"By the Eight! It's gone, everything's gone!"

 

"The gold, the jewels… it's all gone!"

 

My heart stopped.The room was bare, every chest was open, some thrown over to the side.Everything was gone.Everything we had collected, gone.We spent years filling that vault up with what we took, some of the gold in that vault was stolen decades ago.  

 

"That son of a bitch, I'll kill him!"I shouted as I held my dagger out.  

 

"Vex! put it away… right now."Brynjolf shout back."We can't afford to loose our heads.Calm down and focus."  

 

"Do what he says, Vex."Delvin spoke softly.  

 

"Fine.We do it your way."I tossed my dagger aside."For now."  

 

"You two watch the flagon.If you see Mercer, tell me right away.Karliah and I have some business to attend to."With that Brynjolf and Karliah left the Cistern.  

 

\--

 

I kicked an empty chest across the room.Delvin stood behind me and clenched his fists.

 

"Don' worry.We will get our money back.Its one against the entire guild."He placed his hand on my shoulder.For once I didn't try and shake it off.  

 

Mercer had a head start on us, but he couldn't run from us forever.Brynjolf was going to take care of this.Between Mercer's betrayal, Karliah's innocence, and the empty vault, my head was spinning.A good chunk of my money was missing and now the guild could fall.  

 

"Will you at least come back to the Flagon with me?"Delvin held out his hand.I stared at his hand for what felt like hours.My fingers became entwined with his.Our hands seemed to melt into one another, as if I was a puzzle and he was the missing piece.I felt a tingle inside my chest and our eyes met, I knew he felt the same way.We both savored that short walk back to the Flagon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of dialogue was taken directly from the game, I tried to change some stuff butit was difficult and I wanted it to stay true to the thieves guild questline.


End file.
